Papers containing aramid floc and fibrids with or without special ingredients such as quartz fiber have been proposed for use as substrates for electronic printed wiring boards. This end-use places a number of demands on the substrates, such as good mechanical properties along with high porosity to make it easier to impregnate with resins. Papers of this type are generally prepared by a wet process using a papermaking machine. The wet-laid sheets are drained, dried and calendered. The resulting papers are of limited strength and porosity. The process of the present invention upgrades the tensile properties of the calendered product while increasing its porosity.